


Watching the Time

by auraya



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e01 Nameless Faceless, Gen, Introspection, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auraya/pseuds/auraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily thinks while watching over a sleeping Hotch.</p><p>Originally posted to ff.net on 9/25/09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for falcon-121 oneshot prompt on the CBS boards. Thanks to Falc for his JJ expertise. This unbetaed so sorry for all errors. Enjoy!

Emily brushed a strand of dark hair aside with the back of her hand. She rested her arms on her legs, leaning forward in the hard, plastic chair. She stared intently at the prone man before her. His face displayed a false sense of calm, the tightly gripped bed sheet in his left hand revealing his inner turmoil.

Emily sighed lightly, careful not to wake the slumbering Hotch. Anyone who had been stabbed nine times would need their rest. She shook her head in disbelief, nine times! Foyet had precisely put Hotch through the same wounds he had self-inflicted ten years ago. She was still surprised at Hotch's amazing strength in pulling through. Within seconds of being awake, his mind had been back to analyzing Foyet's actions.

Emily felt that the worry lines on her forehead would become permanently etched. Reid had been shot – thank God it was only in the leg. She smiled wryly, here she was thinking optimistically, a rare thing indeed.

Emily could tell that nightmares plagued Hotch's dreams. She had offered to talk but he had claimed that he remembered nothing after the first stab. Under normal conditions, Hotch was an excellent liar, a formidable opponent in poker. Lying in a hospital bed just having fought back death understandably reduced that skill. To an average person, his lie would have remained undetectable but Emily was not normal. Her training as a profiler had caught his lie easily. She had let the matter drop. Hotch would have to talk when he was ready.

Emily rubbed her forehead; she was worried. Everyone had been affected strongly by the events of the past day.

Hotch had been stabbed nine times by a serial killer, taunted by him. He had had his son ripped away for his life for who knows how long. Hotch would always know how much pleasure Foyet derives from causing him agony.

Reid had to shoot a man today. He had at least survived thanks to the doctor's help. Reid had been shot himself!

And Morgan…Foyet had used his stolen credentials to dump off Hotch at the hospital. It was clear that Foyet had done it to mess with Morgan's head. To remind him that he had had power over Morgan before and could still manipulate him.

Poor Garcia too. Emily regretted placing the burden of secrecy on their peppy analyst but she had needed Penelope's help. She forced Garcia to hide secrets from the rest of the team.

Who knows how JJ and Rossi were affected? JJ was so helpful with the case, she is a wonderful comforter. Emily was relieved that JJ and the others had managed to find Haley and Jack safe. Rossi was already in place as a silent supporter, adviser to try and help alleviate whatever conflicting emotions they were feeling.

She sighed heavily again. She didn't even want to think about how her attempt at sleeping will go tonight. It was always easier to analyze others than to look within herself.

PTSD anyone? Emily had heard stories about Elle. History would not repeat itself; her team would hold it together. They will make it through this. They will catch Foyet.


End file.
